


摘花

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 伉俪, 宜嘉, 谦斑 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 触手道具包养梗 宜嘉伉俪谦斑 ABO 魔幻
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣, 段宜恩/王嘉尔, 金有谦/bambam
Kudos: 10





	摘花

**Author's Note:**

> 触手道具包养梗 宜嘉伉俪谦斑 ABO 魔幻

归来且看一宿觉，未瑕远寻三朵花。

01.  
朴珍荣锁上花店的玻璃门，冰凉的触感连同满屋的馨香一起隔绝。现在是下午三点，距离平常的下班时间还有两个小时，店里唯一的打工生王嘉尔因为发情期将近被他赶回了公寓，淅淅沥沥下着小雨的日子本就没多少客人光顾这开在巷尾的小花店，只有满室的花花草草和他待在一起。

朴珍荣也乐得清闲，开店本就不是为了赚钱，只是有点事情做就好。

今天是朴珍荣未婚夫林老板的生日，从中午收到短信的那刻起，他就马不停蹄的准备起来。预订蛋糕、早退、买菜，朴珍荣想用最完美的准备给他暗恋了八年的林老板过26岁生日。明明已经定了婚约，他还是带着小心翼翼的讨好，因为林老板从来没说过爱他。

朴珍荣从小就拥有读心术的能力，刚开始还是充满兴奋的到处试探，越来越多地接触到恶意之后，他的手就一直缩在袖子里不愿意和任何人有身体接触，直到遇见现在的朋友们。他曾试想过无数次触碰林老板的场景，却一次实践也不敢付诸，他不怕接触恶意，但怕接触真相。

满分完备的计划在突如其来的意外的冲击下，显得格外滑稽。朴珍荣双手提满蔬菜和蛋糕艰难开门的时候，屋里飘出来的甜腻气味，无疑让他后背冒汗。

他把东西轻轻地放在地上，确保蛋糕不会被柜门碰坏。强忍着心底和身体的躁动拖鞋都没换就走进了房子。就一眼，他的眼睛就再也没法从沙发上交缠的两个身影上挪开。

02.  
发情期将近的王嘉尔被朴店长勒令在家休息，打遍了通讯录里的电话也没有一个小伙伴陪他唠嗑，只有bam bam这个课少到闲出屁的学弟抱着一大袋零食屁颠屁颠的上门来了。

两个人窝在懒人沙发里咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片，碎屑都掉在了衣服褶子里，被bam bam随手一扫落进了地毯绒毛间。

“你等会不打扫干净不准走，等会林老板要来，珍荣才没空托着吸尘器在客厅晃荡。”王嘉尔小心翼翼的兜着碎末把它们投射进垃圾桶里。

一说到林老板，bam bam挪着屁股凑到王嘉尔边上，把头搁上王嘉尔过于宽厚的肩膀，染烫拉轮番上阵有些枯燥蓬松的发丝扎在王嘉尔的颈窝，让他不由自主伸手把孩子的头发撸顺压在脑袋下面，活像猫咪舔毛。

“都是要结婚的人了，珍荣哥怎么还这么一进三退的，他俩别扭那样，看地我都想摁着他们后脑勺让他们亲了。”

王嘉尔把自己的头轻轻放在bam bam的脑袋上，为了不让小孩觉得沉收了六分的力，僵着脖子故作高深的说：“成年人的爱情，不是那么容易的，等你长大了就懂了。”

“那你和段先生也是吗？你和他推拉的样子，我看的都要瞎了，偏偏还总拉我挡枪，不就是吃了你们几口饭吗。”

Bam bam伸长了手想去够茶几上的松露巧克力，最近他疯狂嗜甜，各式甜品试了个遍都没找到让他神形动荡的味道，现在就指望着口味巧克力了。

他伸长了手够不到，也不愿意直起身子离开王嘉尔的肩窝，只能伸长了脚打算把巧克力拉过来一点，被王嘉尔装作无心的一撞，巧克力啪嗒掉在了地上。

“你可别胡说了，又不是在网络这个不法之地，再说我要揍你了啊。我和段先生是正规的金钱交易，等价交换，不谈情说爱的，再说了……”王嘉尔把bam bam抗议的小脑瓜按下，眼神飘飘忽忽的放空，“他也看不上我啊……”

Bam bam飞快的用脚扒拉着巧克力弯腰一捡又躺回沙发上，“有那么多弯弯绕绕？发情期一到水到渠成啊，大不了用信息素勾引嘛，不是说Omega的信息素能当生化武器用吗？段先生到现在都没标记你真是不可思议……”

“哪有那么简单，等你第一次来发情期你就知道了，标记，超级恐怖的。”

Bam bam撇了撇嘴，不再打扰成年人莫名其妙的爱情观，他的脑袋也有点晕晕乎乎，顺着沙发滑下去，把自己团成了个球。

王嘉尔就当他困了，边看辛普森一家边吸溜芝士，吸到最后被空气里慢慢扩散的奶茶味勾起了馋虫，他盯着屏幕，右手伸过去扒拉bam bam的头发，“你闻到奶茶味了吗？我好馋啊，点外卖吗？”

然而他得到的只有几声黏糊的回应，四肢末端突然传来的酥麻感和爆炸开来的浓郁甜味让他挣扎着从沙发上跃起，飞扑到bam bam身边。半小时前还精神奕奕大谈成人爱情的小孩，满脸潮红，汗湿的发丝黏在脸上，大概是非常难受，bam bam把修长的双腿蜷起来，整个人小小的一团陷在沙发里，断断续续的发出细碎的呻吟，“杰森哥，我好难受…”

03.  
Bam bam发情了，王嘉尔卡慢一拍的脑袋终于意识到了这点。初次情潮会比往后的任何一次都来势汹汹，bam bam像个脆弱的娃娃蜷缩着，希望靠忍耐度过第一次发情期，然而，小Omega天真，王嘉尔却不天真，他拨开bam bam汗涔涔的刘海，把微凉的手掌贴在小孩的脸颊上，“忍一下就好了，哥哥去给你找抑制剂。”

他仗着段宜恩记发情期准备药物，从来不在房里留抑制剂或是抑制贴，只能撑起发软的腿上楼去朴珍荣的房里找，朴珍荣发情期不太准，为了以防万一总是储备了不少。王嘉尔咬着下唇，额头上密密的出了一层薄汗，空气里的奶茶味不再勾着他的胃，转而变得炽热包裹起他的四肢，再不做些什么，他会提前进入发情期的。

王嘉尔打开了所有的柜子，甚至还挪开了书架上排列整齐的人生名著，愣是连一片抑制贴都没找到。

完蛋了，常在河边走哪能不湿鞋。四肢末端的酥麻攀上身体，在腰际虚虚的绕起来。王嘉尔就想立刻找个密闭空间躲起来，让那甜腻的奶茶味不能再侵蚀他一分，又猛得想起痛苦挣扎的bam bam。他使劲搓了搓脸，又回到了客厅。

“bam bam，抑制剂没有了，哥来帮你，好不好？”

Bam bam被汹涌的潮热裹挟着，好像每个细胞都要随着蒸腾挥发，他本能的靠近身边的人，裸露在外的皮肤贴上了另一个，带着温度蔓延过去一起燃烧。

王嘉尔舒展开bam bam的身体，把他抱到了沙发上。外套已经被他自己脱掉，王嘉尔把他的T恤卷到胸口，想了想又解开了bam bam的裤子纽扣，纯色的棉质内裤已经被淫水浸透，包裹着秀气的勃起。

王嘉尔曲着膝盖跪在bam bam身侧，弯下腰亲了亲bam bam的发顶，双手从身侧摸到了胸前。

小孩虽然有男朋友，但一直守着底线没有越界，他不愿意给小孩的男友打电话也是为了不让没有经验的两个孩子搞出人命。Bam bam的乳头是浅浅的粉色，不像王嘉尔的被玩了很多次呈现出一种诱惑的艳丽，反倒是一种纯情的勾引，让王嘉尔不自觉的放轻了手，只是捏住用指腹在奶孔上来回磨蹭。光是这样的刺激就让未经人事的小孩放软了身体，也不管面前的人是一起疯玩的哥哥，软糯的呻吟被释放出来，让王嘉尔羞的拧了一把乳尖。

很快bam bam就不再满足于前胸的麻痒，他攀着王嘉尔的小臂，反弓起腰用胯骨蹭着王嘉尔的大腿内侧黏黏糊糊的撒娇。

“杰森哥……下面也难受…你摸摸。”

王嘉尔自己也没好到哪里去，直面浓郁的信息素，就算他能尽力忽视，也没办法否认后穴的湿润。他拎着裤管把长裤扔下了沙发，穿着可爱内裤的bam bam更像个小孩子了，如果忽视湿透的布料的话。

王嘉尔轻轻褪下bam bam的内裤，秀气的性器就在他手边，他深吸一口气，握了上去。小孩的性器不小，秀气也只是因为颜色粉嫩完全没被使用过的样子，真不知道看起来瘦瘦弱弱风一吹就要折了的孩子是怎么在某些方面这么天赋异禀的。

一下被握住了命门，bam bam眼睛红了一圈，死死咬住下唇才没有过分放荡。王嘉尔被bam bam的信息素勾起了情欲，浑身也像烈火燎原般炽热，高温的手掌覆着性器缓缓撸动，另一只手在后面泥泞的穴口揉按着，猝不及防往狭小的入口挤进了两个指节。

王嘉尔似乎能理解段宜恩为什么总是要扩张这么久，甚至有时候直接指奸。紧密窄小的肉穴温暖湿润，像一股温泉浸泡着手指，内壁偶尔的痉挛蠕动将手指紧紧卡在甬道内动弹不得，这是一种奇妙的新体验。

这边王嘉尔的手指在后穴抠挖着，bam bam要掉不掉的眼泪一下子沁了出来。他报复的扯掉王嘉尔身上的工字背心，让它挂在肩上，一手向后撑着沙发直起身子一口咬上了王嘉尔的乳尖。

这奇妙的姿势让后穴动作的手指拐到了一个奇怪的角度，抵着内壁重重的戳了一下。王嘉尔也一下被激起欲望，被无力的bam bam带倒，双双压在沙发上。他一手在bam bam的下体动作，一手引着bam bam的手让他握住自己的勃起撸动。两个人浑身潮红，喘着气相互交缠着抚慰着。

朴珍荣进门的时候看见的就是这样的场景。沙发上一片狼藉，抱枕零食掉的满地都是，看起来两人已经是第二发了，空气里除了奶茶味红丝绒味还有淡淡的，隐藏在中间的一点膻腥。始作俑者们还纠缠在一起，双手离不开对方的身体，连朴珍荣进来也没注意。

Bam bam后穴的水随着王嘉尔手指的抽出流了出来，在沙发上留下了一小滩印记，他射了第二次了，情热暂时被压了下来，让他意识回笼，侧过头看僵在门口的朴店长。

“珍荣哥……”

小孩像找到了救星，从王嘉尔身边爬起来，舞着软绵绵的手臂一步三摇，带着满身淫靡的精水和厚重的信息素扑进朴珍荣怀里。

“杰森哥连抑制剂都找不到……还弄痛我了。”

战事告一段落，王嘉尔抽了几张纸巾擦拭身上的污浊。

“要不是你突然跳起来咬我，我会戳那么深？别想着告状，我才是朴狗最爱。”

他把纸巾团吧团吧扔进了垃圾桶，“珍荣啊，家里的抑制剂都在哪啊，我翻遍你房间都找不到啊。”

朴珍荣楞了一下，他这两个月发情期没来，也忘了要补抑制剂的事，本来计划今天给杰森买几只，一时忙着准备林在范的生日也忘得一干二净，只能磕磕巴巴的说了句抑制剂用多了对身体不好。

发情初潮一般会持续一天左右，bam bam这个样子是不可能回家的。朴珍荣纠结着要不要给林在范发信息让他不要来自己家，这边bam bam的第二波就开始了。

这奶茶的味道怕是加了勾魂水，连朴珍荣这种对信息素不太敏感的Omega都有点头晕目眩。第二波经过了之前的安抚反倒更加厉害，朴珍荣身上还带着外面的凉气，bam bam几乎是扒在朴店长身上，乳头蹭着衬衫，酥酥痒痒的感觉顺着肩膀传到朴珍荣身上。朴珍荣无措的看向王嘉尔，看到王狗一手一个巧克力啃得正欢，bam bam的呼气又打在耳边，撒娇着说难受。他只能学着王嘉尔的样子把小孩抱在怀里轻声哄着，慢慢的把手放下去。

他信息素冷淡，也不易被勾起情欲，但在王嘉尔和bam bam的双重攻势下，朴珍荣也烧了起来。三个Omega抱成一团，脑袋挨着脑袋，艳丽的身体拧做一股却丝毫不糜乱，雪白的肌肤和绯红的茱萸，还有下身可爱的阴茎们，紧紧贴在一起，莫名其妙被温馨包裹着。

一个全裸，一个半裸，一个看起来衣衫完整却敞着衬衫开着裤头，怎么看怎么让人不爽。Omega们挤作一团忘记了时间，被卡着点来过幸福生日的林A和林A的好友段A逮了个正着。

皮鞋落在地板上发出哒哒的声音，林在范和段宜恩远远地站在玄关，望着客厅里的一片桃色。

“你们在干什么。”

04.  
林在范大概是属别人家的孩子，至少不像隔壁家的朴珍荣，一天到晚走鸡撵狗闹得厉害。林在范一直以为朴珍荣真的像大人们说的那样无恶不作，直到他某天下了补习班穿小路看见蹲在墙角的少年小朴。

小朴正蹲在灯光下面，面前摆着一小袋瓶瓶罐罐，拿着棉签大概往脸上抹着。他自己也看不见脸上的伤，只能胡乱的举着碘酒棉球，在碰到伤口的时候又因为疼痛嘶的一声抽气。不知道他蹲了多久，林在范都站得脚麻了，朴珍荣才从边上摸了一块看起来平整的砖头打算坐下，一转头就瞥见了站在角落的林少年。

他拎起东西正想走的时候，小林叫住了他，像注满维他命的针管噗的一声扎中心脏。

“你脸上的伤，需要帮忙吗？”

对于朴珍荣是这样，对林在范也是这样。这么说来他们真的是天生一对，在同一个瞬间爱上对方。

所以，他清爽甜蜜的桃子，现在是在干什么。

好在两个Omega都还算清醒，抽过沙发脚堆在地上的毯子就把迷迷糊糊的小孩裹了个严实。林在范和段宜恩的眼神简直是要杀人，偏bam bam还是无知无觉的，丢了愉悦还一个劲的往朴珍荣后背蹭，被王嘉尔用一个抱枕搪塞了过去。

林在范和段宜恩紧皱着眉头走过来，和往日的温情大相径庭，他们的眼神深沉，好像积攒了不少怒火，被交互着Omega甜腻的信息素包围着，他们看起来很平静，实际上连脖颈上的青筋都在跳跃。

“你们，刚刚在干什么。”

王嘉尔最先反应过来，发软的手臂随便捡起一件外套就往身上披。

“bam bam发情期到了，我们只是帮帮他而已……”

王嘉尔和段宜恩虽然是包养关系，但他向来被放纵着，不用被锁在家里做金丝雀，拥有和别人住在一起的机会，甚至连顶嘴都可以有不同的理由。段宜恩对他的行为不置一词，每月按时打钱，在有需要的时候把王嘉尔叫到公寓里来一发。不标记，不成结，甚至没有在发情期做过。他们的金钱关系止步于此，恰到好处，又不满足。

他从没被段宜恩用这样的眼神盯着看过，脑子一热话就出口了，还带着点他都没注意到的娇气。

段宜恩每次都会轻易放过他，这次十成十的撒娇都不管用了。

“他没Alpha，要你们帮他？”

朴珍荣刚刚还沉浸在莫名的悲哀里，这下是完全回过神了。他直起腰双手撑着膝盖，目光坚定的对上林在范。

林在范不像段宜恩那么有侵略性，冷冷的往前走了两步解开领带。他从地上捡起朴珍荣的手机扔在了沙发上，手机弹起正巧打在朴珍荣膝盖上，不至于很痛，但一下子就让他酸软着皱起脸。

“给他男朋友发地址，让他过来处理。”

“不行！Bam bam第一次发情，他没有经验控制不住bam bam会怀上的！”

林在范随手把领带抛在地上，双手插进裤袋里，歪歪的站着，眼角的两颗痣都是两分戏谑八分怒意。

“那你要替他处理吗？就凭你这个Omega？”

05.  
王嘉尔是被段宜恩扛在肩上带回房间的，外套早就滑落在楼梯上，粉嫩的乳尖接触到微凉的空气悄悄地立起，摩擦着段宜恩的西装外套，让他才平静下去的欲望再一次燃烧起来。

他的房间窗帘拉着特别昏暗，不知道是不是墙角中了几盆藤蔓植物的原因，不大的空间弥漫着潮湿的暧昧气氛。王嘉尔依然觉得自己没错，想大大方方的直面段宜恩又怕段宜恩真的生气断了和他的合同回到陌生人关系。小脑瓜一转，还是决定在降落在床上的瞬间展开攻势，大不了被猛操一顿，也好过和段宜恩解除包养合约。

但当他被甩在床铺上的时候，他意识到段宜恩是真的生气了。

“我平常纵容你就算了，可不是让你去给别人服务的。”

王嘉尔被摔得眼冒金星，下意识想反驳，有组织不出什么话来。

他的后背紧贴着纯棉的床单，手指轻轻地抓起，房间里太暗了导致他看不清段宜恩的表情。忽然，王嘉尔感觉到，有藤蔓缠上了他的小腿。

段宜恩能操纵藤蔓他是知道的，这也是他向朴珍荣讨了几盆摆在房间里的原因。王嘉尔柔顺的黑色短发扫在耳旁，刺刺的扎在后颈，纤长浓密的睫毛因为迷茫而不住抖动，圆润小巧的鼻尖下，柔软的嘴唇被紧紧地咬住。空气愈发变得潮湿起来，像一层水珠附在肌肤上滑动，响应欲望的号召，纤细的藤蔓绕着小腿沿着优美的身体向上攀爬，缠住了胸前挺立多时的小樱桃，细软的藤尖戳进奶空，激起浅浅的痛感，也让王嘉尔的下身微微抬头。

“合约改一下吧，你得被绑在我身边才好。”

相比于王嘉尔受到的粗暴对待，朴珍荣还算好，是提着蛋糕自己跟在林在范身后走进房间的，虽然期间时不时回头看两眼还在沙发上晕晕陶陶搞不清状况的bam bam而被林在范轻咳以回神。

他的房间被王嘉尔翻箱倒柜一通乱找，东西对的到处都是，倒是不好下脚了。林在范踩着稳当的步子丝毫没有犹豫地绕过满地狼藉，率先在床尾坐下，迎着外头的灯光，大有要好好谈谈的意思。

朴珍荣看着林在范身边的空位就像看一块插满图钉的坐垫，他两只指头勾着蛋糕上的丝带，站在原地进也不是退也不是，就怕林在范下一秒开口解除婚约。

“珍荣你…比起Alpha更想和Omega在一起吗？”

好像过了好久，久到小区里犬吠声都静了下来，林在范才开口，以温柔的语调透出一点隐隐的委屈。

一听就是误会了刚刚的场景，朴珍荣随手把蛋糕放在了垒起的书堆上，双手举在胸前挥起来，手忙脚乱的解释。

“不是的，只是bam bam发情期到了我和嘉嘉帮他解决一下而已，bam真的只是很好的弟弟而已……”

他还想说点什么来努力证明自己的陈述，就被林在范一句话定住了动作。

“那么珍荣你为什么不愿意触碰我呢。”

“在范哥……”

“我早就知道了你有读心术了，神棍一样的小子。”

林在范过长的刘海散了一半下来，遮住了额头，他像是呢喃有似埋怨。“你从来没有读过我的心呢…就这么讨厌吗。”

朴珍荣品了很久，在屏住呼吸中尝出了惊喜的味道，它一点点扩散在舌尖，蔓延到全身，让他不敢出声。

“我喜欢你这么久，你也该看看我的心了吧。”

那像夏天里冰爽的饮料瓶打开的声音，像温热的巧克力流过咽喉，像迪士尼的烟花在半空升起绽放。朴珍荣跨过杂物踢翻了挑了半个小时的蛋糕，猛得把林在范扑倒在床上，双手环住林在范的脖颈，手掌心黏腻的汗水紧紧吸附在肌肤上，感受着突突跳动的筋脉，感受着潺潺的爱意。

时间停止了一分钟，朴珍荣才从林在范身上爬起来，此前的种种不安抽搐都消失的一干二净，他笑的软软的在床边坐下，“能和自己喜欢的人结婚真好。”

林在范也坐了起来，西装变得皱皱巴巴他也不管，轻轻勾住了朴珍荣的小指许愿，然后不小心瞥到倾斜在地上的蛋糕，蓦地感到委屈，像只猫一样用手指划着朴珍荣的手背。

“进门的时候看见客厅我心都要不跳了，今天还是我生日呢，珍荣要补偿我。”

朴珍荣还沉浸在幸福里傻乐，呆呆的反问要什么补偿。

“我要吃蛋糕。”

06.  
藤蔓覆在胸膛，环住敏感的乳肉，刺入乳尖的末端旋转拨弄，粗暴的缠绕玩捏。王嘉尔本就旺盛的情欲被冰凉藤蔓的奇异触感勾的更甚，还未插入就如此销魂。

藤蔓的触手被引导着向下滑去，缠上挺立的肉棒，在根部一点点收紧。浑圆紧实的臀瓣被大力抚弄着，几根不听话的细枝仿佛脱离了控制在王嘉尔大腿内侧似有似无的触碰，试探着隐秘的小花，让他的肌肉不住地颤抖。股间嫣红的花穴不久前才被手指进入过，还沾着黏黏的肠液，在周围游荡的触手一下子狠狠地插入，新长出的嫩叶被紧窄的内壁挤压着，麻痒穿过神经到达大脑，让王嘉尔情不自禁的战栗。花穴被戳着发出咕叽咕叽的水声，娇弱的小口吞吐着，挽留着流出的淫液。本就发情期将近的王嘉尔那受得了这样的快感，索性放开了嗓子哼哼唧唧喘起来。

段宜恩依然衣着端正的站在床尾，双手插在口袋里看起来波澜不惊的样子，裤裆里隆起的一包早就暴露了欲望，红丝绒甜蜜的味道交杂着湿气和咸腥气充斥着整个空间，压着他快要窒息，段宜恩急需宣泄的出口，但他还没罚够。

修长的大腿被拉成M字型，段宜恩可以清楚的看见触手进出花穴的淫靡模样。藤蔓逐渐增加，王嘉尔觉得后穴涨的满满的，冰凉粗糙的藤蔓磨蹭着软肉，有说不出的爽快。套弄着阴茎的触手绕在冠状沟摩挲，新叶向上攀爬着轻扫铃口，让他下意识地抽搐。

“触手也可以玩的很好嘛，我还挺多余。”

段宜恩在调教中降下的怒火莫名在看到王嘉尔绯红的脸颊时又如潮水般涨起。明明操纵藤蔓的是自己，他仍觉得不爽，后槽牙一咬，纤细的藤蔓径直侵入前端的尿道口。

王嘉尔被突如其来的刺痛拉回来，挣扎着蹬着腿却让前后的藤蔓钻得更深，这隐约又升起些快感让他不敢再动，只得向段宜恩求饶。

“宜恩哥，前面拿掉…好痛……”

段宜恩走近床边弯下腰捻住前端的藤蔓缓缓抽出了一点，复又掐住了性器前端收紧了根部，在后面花穴里作乱的触手也一同抽插起来。

“痛才能长点记性啊。”

Bam bam被一个人丢在了沙发上，浑身烧的热烘烘的，像有个玻璃罩子套住了他的头完全隔绝了楼上传来的呻吟。

前方肿胀着渴望释放，后穴收缩着分泌的淫液流出穴口顺着臀瓣滑落到沙发上。情欲急需释放，bam bam只能双腿夹着抱枕把头埋进毛毯里一边前后摆着胯一边呜咽。

他把自己埋得太好，导致金有谦战战兢兢杵在门口的时候望了好久才发现他。

金有谦轻手轻脚的靠近沙发，在看到裸露的长腿后又往后退了两步反复确认了几遍才开口叫他。叫了几声没有回应，在金有谦犹豫着要不要揭开毛毯的时候他的小男友终于从毯子里冒出乱七八糟的脸，好像一下子找到了救星，声音软软糯糯的叫唤。

“有谦啊……你怎么才来啊……” 

Bam bam蓬松的头发湿哒哒的贴着脑袋让他看起来就像一只落水的小狗，嘴唇被咬的红肿出血滑稽又可爱。他费力的想从沙发上爬起挪到金有谦身边，却高估了自己的体力，腰一软就躺了回去，米色的毛毯顺势滑到地上，露出光裸纤细透着粉色的身体。

金有谦是第一次看见小男友这个样子，他待在原地犹豫着要不要靠近。Bam bam才不给他拒绝的机会，伸长了腿一脚踢在金有谦膝盖上，那力度跟闹着玩一样。

“你就不能过来帮帮我吗。”

受到冲击的金有谦看着小男友裸露在外的皮肤，目光不断在锁骨和小腿上游移，就是不敢直对上bam bam湿漉漉的眼睛，最后在圆润的脚趾上停了下来。他咽了口唾沫，涨红了一张脸，明明已经预料到接下来会发生的事，还是结结巴巴的问。

“怎么…怎么帮啊。”

Bam bam被情热折磨着浑身无力，看着金有谦磨磨蹭蹭的在沙发尾端端正正的坐好，简直气的要吐血。他费力的抬起手向男友招了招，在他靠近的时候揪住领子往下一拉。金有谦的手正巧按在bam bam胯骨上，他一点也不觉得疼痛，反而被激起了期待。他抚上金有谦的手把它移到小腹。

“摸我，会吗？”

朴珍荣仰面躺在床上，没扣好的衬衫早就被扔在了床下，浑身上下只留了湿漉漉的内裤还裹着挺翘的小屁股。屋顶的吊灯明晃晃的刺着他的眼睛，让他忍不住流出泪来。冰凉的奶油被抹在乳尖，像点缀着小雪峰，再被林在范温热的口腔包裹住，灵活的舌尖绕着乳尖舔舐着白色的奶油，偶然轻触到立起的小樱桃，带来极致酥麻。

“在范哥…我……”

林在范含着乳头吮吸着，轻轻咬了一口，一脸享受。“有什么话等我吃完蛋糕再说吧，今天是我的生日，珍荣不听我的吗？”

于是朴珍荣闭上了嘴，偏过头看着林在范又舀了一指奶油涂在了胸前和肚脐以下，奇妙的视觉效果让他忍不住想叹气。

“珍荣也想尝尝吗？”

朴珍荣还没反应过来，带着奶油香甜的舌尖就探了进来，捉住他藏起的小舌将奶油裹了上去，再扫过牙关内壁，满嘴都是甜蜜的味道。

“珍荣喜欢吗？”

朴店长迷迷糊糊的点了头，还在回味未婚夫灵活温热的舌尖带给他的战栗，就听见林在范带着笑意的声音。

“那后面的小花也吃一点吧。”

林在范沾满奶油的手指噗嗤一下轻易的挤进后方花穴，两根手指不断地在后穴里进出扩张，没塞进去的奶油挂在穴口被摩擦气泡，又被手指抽出时带出的淫液冲下飘在床单上。

“你把床单都弄脏了。”

“停下…好奇怪啊……”

朴珍荣顺从的张开双腿，双手向下掰着大腿根，想阻止林在范作恶的手指却又不敢真的握住林在范的手腕。手指不经意间蹭上了下腹的奶油，被林在范一口含进嘴里细细的舔着，羞耻的不行。

没舔干净的奶油凝固着，星星点点遍布朴珍荣的身体，像被蹂躏过后留下的一块块精斑，林在范进出花穴的手指又增加了一根草草地戳刺，他抬头含着珍荣的唇瓣啃咬，用空着的手解开了皮带和拉链，把肿胀的阴茎放了出来，抽出手指，用自己的粗大代替挤进了湿软的后穴。

“太…啊……太深了在范哥…好涨啊……”

“珍荣的花真可爱，在吸我啊。”

07.  
王嘉尔感到下身涨的生疼，前端马眼传来的快感夹带着一丝疼痛让他欲罢不能。后面被藤蔓操的烂熟的穴口抽搐着一张一合，明明是排斥着往外挤，却把藤蔓吞的更深了。

段宜恩还是立在床边没一点表示，王嘉尔只能勾住段宜恩的手臂，将手指放到嘴边按压红润的唇瓣，再张嘴含住像口交一样舔弄，示好，希望段宜恩能够放过他。

“知道错了吗？”段宜恩松动了，两根手指夹住王嘉尔舔舐的小舌，得到了小王用力的点头。他虽然喜欢王嘉尔，但奈何以合约开始，不明真心，只能一进一退相互制约试探，他想在合约之外，拥有没有利益的爱情。所以在没有明确的时候，只能以合约压制王嘉尔在等一等他。

段宜恩轻轻抽出手指，拖出的津液被拉长挂在脖颈和下巴上。王嘉尔感觉到段宜恩的退让，哼哼唧唧的撒起娇来。

“我知道错了，以后不这样了…宜恩哥可不可以把藤蔓收了，嘉嘉好难受啊……”

段宜恩也再也忍不住了，堵在后穴的藤蔓被一根根抽离，湿滑温热的软肉收缩着似是挽留，王嘉尔终于在所有藤蔓撤出花穴的时候发出一声悠长的叹息，但他很快便不满足了，被bam bam引起的发情期让他后穴麻痒，没有藤蔓的照顾自行分泌的淫液顺着合不上的穴口流出，甬道深处的小嘴叫嚣饥饿，急需用什么东西堵上。

“宜恩哥……我发情期……”

“所以嘉嘉要什么？”

“要你操操我…”

段宜恩的肉棒不似那些粗鲁的触手，只管撑开穴口向深处钻去。它炽热而布满青筋，蹭着肠壁向内，有目的的直直抵上敏感点一下下的顶弄，偶尔顶端触碰到未开的腔口，恐惧之余更多是酸麻。

王嘉尔被一阵顶弄喘的发不出声音，呻吟被撞的细碎，零零散散地从嘴里蹦出来。快感一层层汹涌的累积，前端却得不到释放。插在马眼里的藤蔓还没被抽出，随着段宜恩的动作盘的更紧。

“宜恩哥……前面的也拿掉…”

段宜恩掐着王嘉尔的腰，毫不留情的撞击，雪白的臀肉也被撞得通红。

“这么轻易就放过你可不行，今天你要和我一起射。”

段宜恩就着插入的姿势把王嘉尔翻了个面让他跪趴在床上塌下腰撅着屁股，烂红的穴口掐着肉棒，一进一出间只有肉体的撞击声和隐秘的呜咽。

“太深了……要操到生殖腔了……”

王嘉尔随着段宜恩的操动前后摆着胯，憋成深红的性器被藤蔓缠着也在空气中来回晃动，深入尿道的藤蔓紧紧攀附着龟头，细嫩的新叶装饰在铃口在此时看上去格外淫乱。

段宜恩感觉到王嘉尔的后穴一阵紧缩，湿热的软肉层层裹上来蠕动吮吸，挤压着埋在体内的阴茎，他每次顶到腔口都会得到颤抖不已的回应。现在还不是时候，段宜恩放弃了闯入成结标记王嘉尔的想法不再进攻生殖腔，转而抵着敏感点研磨，蹭到王嘉尔自己撅着屁股央求再重一点。

前端的藤蔓太折磨人了，王嘉尔开始有意识缩紧后穴讨好段宜恩的性器，把握住腰腹的手牵到前胸揉捏艳红的乳尖，他也不再压抑自己的呻吟，被发情期支配的两眼通红，舌尖在口腔里待不住，探在空气里上下摆动，勾引段宜恩俯下身与他接吻。

“太粗了好难受……呜啊……里面好痒…哥哥再重一点……把嘉嘉操坏吧…”

段宜恩把鼻尖凑到王嘉尔后颈贴着腺体使劲嗅了一口，红丝绒甜蜜的味道钻进身体，蔓延到四肢百骸，幻想着王嘉尔以骨血拥抱他。

他情不自禁用虎牙摩挲后颈发热的皮肤加快了下身的冲刺。让王嘉尔在愉悦之余感到了一点不妙。

“等一下……哥哥太快了……”

王嘉尔的小腹涨的酸疼，除了想射的快感还有另一种不可言表的欲望。

段宜恩用力的顶着敏感点操弄，解除了缠在阴茎上的藤蔓，改用手缓缓地揉着。在高潮来临之际，他把头埋在王嘉尔的颈窝抽出堵在王嘉尔尿道的藤蔓，把微凉的精液射在腔口。

王嘉尔是被段宜恩揉射的，撤走的藤蔓和段宜恩撒在花穴的刺激让他失神，奈何前端被绑了太久轻易无法释放，段宜恩不停的手倒是很好地帮助。铺垫过甚的快感一下子喷发，浊白过后，浅色带着骚腥的尿液也跟着射了出来，抵着床单淅淅沥沥淋了一片。

段宜恩捞起王嘉尔的腰把他挪到了干净的另一边，听着怀里的小孩嘟囔着哥哥真坏，轻轻抚摸着王嘉尔光滑的脊背。

08.  
朴珍荣测躺在床上把头深深埋在枕头里，他的大腿被搁在林在范的肩上，以一种奇妙的姿势接受后穴的冲击。

“唔嗯……”他不想听见自己后穴传来的咕叽咕叽的声音，也不愿发出不堪的呻吟，只能把头埋得更深。但这并不能阻止沾满床铺和身体的奶油味钻进鼻子逼他正视正在发生的事情。比起羞涩，他更多的是不敢置信，他正在和暗恋多年的未婚夫做爱。

“珍荣在想什么？Bam bam吗？”

“不是……啊……”

林在范拉开珍荣的大腿往更深处挤去，脸颊也贴上珍荣的，任由信息素将两人包裹，肌肤接触间满满都是爱意。

朴珍荣顺从的翻过身，主动将另一条腿也搭在林在范的肩膀上，脚后跟抵着林在范的肩胛骨把他拉下来正视对方的眼睛。

“你没办法看见我的心，那就看我的眼睛吧。”

林在范停下来动作，双手撑在床上，朴珍荣早就没了平日里温和平静的模样，潮红的脸微张的唇，一双圆亮的眼睛直视着他，似有波浪在旋转，把他裹进海底沉溺于中。

“看见了吗？”

“里面都是你。”

心意相通的身体纠缠是甜蜜温柔的，两人抵着额头碰着鼻尖，在撞击中捕捉对方的嘴唇，连嘴角扬起的笑容都满分的相似。林在范搓揉着珍荣紧实而有肉感的臀部，一手摸着珍荣的小腹，隔着肚皮感受自己在他体内的部分。他每一下都往更深的地方顶弄，粗暴的擦过敏感点去触碰生殖腔。

朴珍荣环上他的腰悬起腰将两人的距离拉得更近，也让林在范能够进的更深。他最终还是如愿以偿的进入了生殖腔，成结的时候被侵犯的恐惧让朴珍荣不自觉的挣扎起来，但他又十分配合的偏过脑袋将后颈暴露给自己的Alpha，清咸和苦茶交织在一起，笼下一个未来的梦。

“珍荣啊，我们把婚礼提前吧。”

09.  
金有谦把阴茎塞进bam bam花穴的时候还是懵懵的，生理泪水模糊了他的视线，看起来就像是bam bam强迫的一样。

“bam bam啊……你里面好热啊……”

被两个哥哥的手指伺候的舒舒服服的bam bam那还能忍这样的呆子。没想到第一次和男朋友做爱还要自己手把手地教。

他把手环上有谦僵直的脖子，拇指轻轻扫着他的发尾，弄得金有谦痒痒的又不敢动弹。

“金有谦你能不能动动……你再这样我上楼找杰森哥去……啊……”

小孩话还没说完就被金有谦一个大力顶弄逼出了泪水，“别去……哥哥们很忙的。”

他又沉下腰用力挤进花穴，练舞练得腰部力量估计都用在了这里，“我们可以，慢慢来。”

他愣了愣又补了一句，“我会让你满意的，bam。”

不得不说少年也许没有过多花哨的技巧可以把人玩到灵魂出窍，但是力气绝对是够的。Bam bam也就是嘴上逞能，只被手指进入过的地方那这么快能容忍粗大的阴茎的操弄，没两下就抱着金有谦的背哭唧唧的喊痛。

金有谦的手无师自通的抚上胸前被玩的红肿的小樱桃，缓慢的搓揉，过于直接的刺激相互配合，逼着小穴急迫的收缩，前端溢出的淫水顺着柱身打湿了交合处，又在猛烈的撞击中磨成了细密泡沫。

Bam bam已经被玩的很熟了，和吞吐手指的感觉不一样，真枪实弹的干更有满足感，穴里嫩红的软肉被摩擦着痉挛，龟头探进手指无法触及的深处，狠狠地研磨。

“唔啊……”bam bam那里极为敏感，金有谦动了没两下他就扛不住刺激射了，浊白一股一股射在腹部，也溅上了金有谦的小腹。

穴肉紧紧裹住金有谦的性器让之难以进退，湿滑高热的淫水迎头浇了下来，再被高潮中的花穴一缴，金有谦也立刻交代在抽搐的甬道内。

释放过后的bam bam懒得动弹，任由金有谦退出体内，用毛毯裹住自己，还要听着金有谦絮絮叨叨的说什么下次会让他满意之类的屁话。

他吃力的抬起手让金有谦凑过来，转头在他脖子上咬了个小牙印，既然金有谦没给他打标，那他就先给金有谦打一个。


End file.
